Strangers on a Bus
by Wildwood Rose
Summary: Very early spring San Francisco: The Enviro teacher, the baker and his daughter chance meet on the 07:30 bus to downtown SaF. Katniss is in a deep hole, but refuses to acknowledge the six years worth of dirt clouding over her. How the unlikely pair of deep blue eyes awaken her own. Modern day AU. Characters out of context.


_So this fic, is something that has been on my mind for a while, and I have finally managed to put fingers to typing ...? It was originally called: Awakening eyes to my own, which is probably much more poetic and fitting, but then Strangers on a Train is one of my favourite movies, and so I could not resist. _

_**STRANGERS ON A BUS**_

_Part One: I am Katniss Everdeen_  
~xXx~

Only child, Katniss Everdeen, perhaps since existence, when faced with a situation she did not agree with, she would always try to find a way round it.

Always one for the early morning, whilst still in her mother's womb, up until the day she was born would churn the poor woman's insides out until she had no choice but to comply to her daughter's demands and be up with her the rest of the night. Regardless of the fact that she had to be up early in the morning. When she was five months in the womb and had learnt her father's voice and touch, she would persist until she could hear her father's voice and feel his touch against the walls of her current confinement. Again, regardless of the fact that he had to be up early in the morning. When her mothers waters broke at 9:00am, May 21st; Katniss kept her mother in a long sixteen hour labour until she was ready to come out.  
You get the picture, and this was even before she learnt to talk or walk!

Her mother disapproved immensely of her insistence to push boundaries, tirelessly claiming it was stubborn and in the long run, a most negative trait.

Her father, on the other hand, blew away his wife's complaints, conviced it was a very admirable trait. 'This one', he would beam down at her, 'this one, is going to go far'.

But, Elias Everdeen, never saw how far his daughter went, dying in a car accident when Katniss was the tender age of six. Leaving, Lily Everdeen, to deal with their daughter's resistance for authority.

_Present day ...  
Aged 22_

_Monday, January 26 : 07:47_

Dressed in her summer green trench coat, tan gloves and shoes, rich red scarf and hat, Katniss sits on the 07:45 bus to work.

She should have been sat on the 07:30, but like always, she is running late for her hour commute to work. The fifteen minute delay did not matter entirely, she could still get to her 09:00 class on time. Having all of fifteen minutes to speed walk from where the number 12 bus drops her off, to her classroom on the fourth floor of Berkley School of Arts Prepatory School. There, she could set her students a five minute brain teaser, while she quickly ran to the staff room to get her folder with the resources for that class. Smoothe sailing. All she has to do is figure out the brain teaser, but then, she glances down at her wrist watch, she has a whole hour and two minutes to formulate one. _Although_, she will probably leave it until the last fifteen minutes, whilst rushing to her class, again, like usual.

So, instead she has an hour and something to turn off and try to ignore the loud conversations going on around her. Why, people think that other people want to know their business, she will never know.

It is a bright but chilly, San Mateo morning, and she watches the scenery change from suburban two story buildings to more urban multistory complexes. The bus approaches the area near where her father's accident happened and still, over fifteen years on, she finds her eyes turning away - Falling, onto a pair of large inquisitive blue eyes. Deep, like the ocean near sunset. Bundled warmly in an all encasing white baby puffer snow suit, it is hard to tell whether it is a boy or a girl. It eventually gets bored of Katniss and rests it's head on it's ...?

Short blonde curly hair poking out of a beanie hat, broad shoulders fill out a close fitting black coat, light bristles of blonde hair are highlighted in the sunshine. His head moves to the side, and Katniss snaps her attention back out the window. From her peripheral she catches the gentle kiss he places a top the baby's forehead. Moving the hood of it's suit slightly and exposing a few strands of dark brown curls, before affixing the hood back.

... father's face. _The baby rested its head back on his father's face_, Katniss thinks and smiles, something unsettling lying in her stomach.

The bus stops.

It waits.

It wait longer.

"University campus!" the bus driver calls.

"Fuck", Katniss mumbles. This is her stop. She has been taking this route for eight months now, even the bus driver knows this is her stop; her fellow regular commuters too. Face heating, she feels everyones stares, witnessing her caught off guard because of a pair of deep blue eyes. A thought niggles as to whether they are looking at her, if _he_ is looking at her, but decides better against turning around to see, and instead concentrates on getting off the bus.

"Half asleep this morning are we deary?" the elderly bus driver asks.

"Yeah, something like that", Katniss smiles warmly, but falters getting off the bus. She cannot help it, this is the first time she has seen them on this bus, she may not see them again, so what does she have to loose? She turns back to the man and his baby, but only gets his profile as he stares out the window. ... It does not matter how riled up him and his baby has got her, he clearly not been phased by her presence.

Katniss shakes her head foolishly at herself, and feeling more than slightly dejected, turns to get off the bus.

She is shaking herself again, when a loud voice calls her to stop.

"Excuse me!"

A loud masculine voice...

Her hopes raised, she turns as slowly as her feet will let her ... to face a guy who is not him, but does hold her bag in his hand.

She resists the great urge to turn and see if she has now managed to interest his attention, walking over to retrieve her bag, mumbling a thanks. Her eyes catch his form as the bus leaves but she has still gone unnoticed to him.

"Fuck Katniss", she curses herself. _Get a fucking grip._

_Tuesday : 02:03_

Rolling over on to her side, Katniss grimaces when she sees the time. She has to be up in five hours. Ready to teach a class on environmental management in urban areas in seven, and does not feel that one bit of weariness.

She sighs, returning to lying on her back, and stares up at the blank ceiling above her.

Deep blue eyes invade any chance of sleep.

The baby had looked so small, so vulnerable and yet so content just being with its father. The sick coiling feeling returns to Katniss' stomach. Her perception of all babies were endless tears, screams and tantrums, where nothing you do to please them is enough. Strains on your nerves, life, relationships and your pocket. And why bring a baby into this world as it is anyway? Just the other day she read how a teenager gunned down a load of pre-schoolars and their teacher while they were having story time. Humanity. Not to mention what they are doing to the planet. Imagine, the poor children ... the poor parents, who put so much love into a person only to ... she could not imagine it, she did not want to imagine it, and blinked away the tears ebbing at the corner of her eyes.

She breathed in deeply and then back out.

But this one, Katniss thinks back to the baby on the bus, this one was not like her stereotype, this one was just still. It intrigued her to know whether this baby was an accident? Whether there was a reason it was just with its father ... where was the mother? Had their relationship twindled maybe since the birth? Were financial constraints because of the baby causing issues? Dreams having to be put on hold indefinitely?

And yet, Katniss replays the kiss in her head, he had kissed the baby so gently, with such love and care.

Katniss groans inwardly, _get a fucking grip Katniss!_

_08:18_

Katniss tries to deny it to herself, but she is looking out for them every time the bus stops. Holding her breath as to who gets on. And this stop is no different. She does not know why she was so concerned with the other stops as she is pretty sure if any stop, it is this one or the next one that they are going to get on at. The 07:45 bus is quite popular, and because of this, the regular commuters unofficially have their designated seats. Katniss' for example is the second row behind the push chair and wheelchair users on the left hand side of the bus. The person who sits next to her, 'Florescent Green Skullcandy Headphones', gets on the stop after her. The seat that baby and it's father sat on is usually belongs to, 'I Like to Bitch About My Mother-in-Law with Lady Next to Me'. She is surprised that no one said anything.

Katniss clocks him coming onto the bus with the baby sling, and quickly averts her eyes out the window before she can be caught looking.

She counts two minutes in her head before she turns to spy them out.

They _are_ in the same seats as yesterday.

And those beautiful inquisitive blue eyes _are_ staring at her. Katniss smiles, turning away. On odd feeling of satisfaction flowing through her, that those hours spent yesterday thinking about them was not to waste, that she did not go completely unnoticed to one, well at least one of them.

The bus stops at the next schedule stop, and sure enough, 'Bitch About My Mother-in-Law', is unimpressed by the seating arrangement, her eyes scan the first few front rows, and we all turn our heads away shamefully. Who could say no to a handsome guy and his baby? She lets out an overdramatic sigh and walks down to the back of the bus, where there are plenty of seats, but you have to deal with the loud rowdy school children. Katniss herself used to take this bus - too 'cool' to take the school bus - and distinctly remembers thinking how all the stern stares from the 'old folks' were unjust and how much they needed to get a fucking life. She shakes her head at herself, how she was wrong. Although, Katniss thinks, 'Bitch About My Mother-in-Law', the way that she can talk, she will fit right in!

Katniss flicks her eyes back to see whether the baby is still watching her. It is. But on settling on Katniss' eyes again, it slowly lowers its head back on to its father, resting it's eyes to sleep.

Katniss smiles, wondering if like her it does not like sleeping in the night? She wonders if it is putting a strain on her parents' relationship. She recalls how her mother always used to complain to her about how she never liked to sleep in the evening when she was supposed to. Although it had not effected her parents' relationship negatively.

No, they were in love.

True love.

And look where that got them.

It is not until Katniss turns her face away from the approaching site where here father died, does she realise how much quitter this bus journey has been, without the usual passenger two rows in front of her, and she realises she has this mysterious man and his baby to thank. But she would never get the courage to do so, besides he is a whole two rows in front of her, and she has never even said one word to the guy that has been sitting right next to her since June last year!

The baby is still in content slumber, and for some reason this makes Katniss smile. She stares to long however and her initial joy turns into a horrible sinking feeling. Her eyes trail up from the baby to it's father, who is again lost towards the scenery outside.

The bus jolts whilst turning, awakening him from his reverie and Katniss quickly turns her gaze, should the man unexpextedly turn and catch her staring.

Through the peripheral of her vision, she again witnesses the tender kiss that this father places on his baby. Again, removing the babies hood, to expose a single brown spring of hair. His rose pink lips puckering to softly lay an implant on that untroubled forehead. The baby lets out a content sigh.

And why would it not? Katniss thinks. Imagining the same gentle touch on her own forehead, her lips, her nipple...

The bus stops, and Katniss, all to ready to not make the same mistake again, takes note that this is her stop - with her bag in tow.

_11:04_

"... oh, and I also forgot to tell you that after work yesterday, Findick, lived up to our pet name for him and fucked my brains out on 3C desk, so you know, I would de-sanitise it before you use it for your Enviro Econ class".

"... that's nice", Katniss hums, lost in her thoughts whilst standing in the middle of the staff room at break.

"Brainless", she is elbowed harshly in her breast plate.

"Sorry what...?" Katniss says dreamily, " - what?!", the words from her promiscuous colleague, Johanna Mason, slowly filtering through her brain, snapping her back into reality.

Standing 5ft 4, four inches smaller than Katniss, Johanna is petite and very compact; her size does not even begin to resignate the opulancy of her vivacity, her emotions ... her rage. Just last week, when she had dragged Katniss along to a club after the regular friday night staff drinks, she had knocked out a 6ft 4 body builder who had tried to grab here ass on the dance floor.

It was Johanna who had first approached her during her work induction last April, Katniss having decided to keep to herself in the practice of professionalism; already working at the prepatory school for a year, Johanna had broken the ice by telling Katniss how much she wanted to suck, the programme director, Finnick Odair's dick.

Towering over six foot, panty soaking good looks, athletic with the most captivating sea-green eyes, Katniss smiled ruefully and said that she had to agree. Katniss liked Johanna because she reminded her of someone she used to know, she admired her freeness, the comfort she had in her own skin, and in others company. Opposite to how she felt about herself.

"Ow fuck, Jo! That was right on my areola", Katniss complains nursing her right breast.

"Please, there is nothing there", Johanna admonishes.

Finnick at the point walks past them, and they both fall silent, he flashes Katniss a quizzical smile, his eyes wandering down to her hand still soothing her breast.

Katniss drops her hand instantly, blushing, "hi", she smiles shyly. Rolling her eyes at herself when his confused smile has passed, it has taken her a good few months but she is supposed to be past the awkward school-girl-crush stage with him.

Johanna hits her again in the same place and Katniss purses her lips and glares at her friend, "hi -"

"Tsst", Johanna cuts off, "Findick just oggled your small, pathetic, apple sized breasts", breathless.

"He was probably just checking I was OK".

Johanna snorts, "your so shitting pure".

Katniss scowls, after eight months of friendship, Johanna Mason knows what buttons infuriate her.

"So what if he was", Katniss states, suddenly feeling the need to defend herself, "what's it to you if he fuc- "

"- Shhh, that was just to get your attention, Brainless", Johanna despairs, getting Katniss in the breast again, "and fuck you for making me go there and getting my hormones all excited".

"I'm sure hitting another collegue in the breast, is considered harassment in the office".

"Only if it's not wanted".

"Which it wasn't", Katniss mutters, plastering on a smile as Finnick approaces them again, "I keep telling you, I'm not a lesbian, I'm not interested in you", loud enough for Finnick to hear.

Katniss snickers inwardly, happy about having one back over Johanna.

Finnick gaze quirks up to theirs, shaking his head smiling whilst he walks passed them.

"Did you see that?" Johanna's mortified face turns to one of wonderment, "he liked the idea of it. That's it, were going to have to be a fucking lesbian couple".

I roll my eyes, "no, he was probably thinking we have the maturity level of couple of school girls and wondering why the fuck he hires us to teach university and grad school students".

"Katniss?"

Finnick.

She holds her breath.

"If you have time over lunch, I would like to discuss one of the students we both have?"

"Sure, no problem", Katniss says, putting on her professional voice.

"Great", he flashes her one of his tit tantalising smiles, before continuing out the room.

"That's it, I gotta go to the bathroom", Johanna announces, ruining the moment replaying in Katniss' head, and heads in that direction but not before elbowing Katniss again in the boob.

Katniss rubs her hand on her wound by instinct, rubbing it tenderly.

"Katniss?" Effie Trinkett, the programme PA and operator, high pitched voice shrills in her ear.

Katniss closes her eyes. Degree aside, Effie always has the knack of making her feel about five years old.

"Yes Effie", she turns, plastering a huge fake smile on her face, as that is always the one she gets in return.

Katniss has not seen Effie for the day yet, but she wonders what get up she will be wearing today. She has recently dyed her hair pink, to follow the trend of some model, and she has not just stopped with the hair on her head; her eyelashes and eyebrows have also been done.

And yep - sure enough from Effie's pink pearls to her pink high heeled stilettos, Effie is pink!

Katniss resists the urge to snort, not only because it is rude, but she is afraid that Effie will give her a lecture on manners and etiquette. Like she did when she once caught Katniss putting her drink down on an un-costered surface. Shilling how it was mahogany, and embarrassing Katniss week one on the job in front of all her colleagues.

"Katniss dear", Effie addresses as if talking to a child, she pauses, placing a hand on her lower back and escorting them to a derelict corner of the room. "Are you OK?" Effie's eyes peer down at her hand massaging her breast. "Is it that time of the month?"

"What? No", Katniss drops her hand immediately, face heating.

"No?" Effie asks. It is supposed to sound caring, but instead just patronising.

"Well I suggest you stop", she indicates behind her to old man Cray, a teacher at the Prepatory school approaching his sixties, but still insists in going out with them on a Friday night. It is not his age that is an issue, Mag's, a teacher probably older than Cray, is always a welcomed troop member. It is the fact that Cray cannot keep his hands to himself after a few drinks. Many of a times has he almost had his lights punched out by Johanna.

Cray grins sleazily at her, giving Katniss the creeps.

Katniss visibly shudders.

Effie nods, "you don't want to be attracting the wrong kind of attention".

_Thursday : 15:22_

"Brainless?"

"... Yeah, what?" Katniss asks, snapping out of her thoughts.

Johanna makes a shocked face.

"What?" Katniss asks, sitting up straighter in the staff room arm chair, realising there are a few other eyes on her than Johanna's honey brown ones.

The similar hue blue eyes of Glimmer Love and Madge Undersee. Two other fellow colleagues that started at the Prepatory school the same time as Katniss. Madge is a fellow teacher and Glimmer is Effie's assistant. Katniss actually knows Madge from school. Whilst Katniss went to Columbia for college, Madge stayed at home and went to San Francisco University. Glimmer, who is a few years younger than Katniss and Madge, is currently finding her feet again, following being dumped by her college football boyfriend, after moving from Georgia with him.

"We were just discussing where we were going to go for drinks after work on Friday evening".

Katniss shrugs, "the Victory Arms, like always", she says simply, frowning at Johanna as if to say where is the fire that warranted that expression.

"It's Bee-tee's birthday on Friday, we thought that we could go somewhere fancy where we could have a nice sit down meal, dress up a bit", Glimmer flicks a perfectly long curled ringlet over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure whatever", Katniss shrugs, "if that is what Bee-tee wants?"

"Great!" she smiles, getting up, wiggling her bunched thigh length skin tight dress further down her legs, but really it makes no difference.

"OK, who are you fucking and why have you not told me about him?" Johanna demands.

Madge chuckles into her coffee mug, the contents almost spilling out her mouth.

"What?" Katniss asks, eyes wide, "noone", she turns in her seat to see if anyone has heard, Johanna's question.

"I don't know Everdeen", Johanna pushes, "you have been acting fucking weird all this week. Going off in your own little world. Findick talked to you while he held the door open at break, and you completely ignored him -"

Katniss stomach sinks, the last thing she wants to be is rude.

" - and you basically told, Miss Princess of Hearts, that you were fine with her organising an extravagant evening out, dressing up. It's a fucking miracle if I can get you out of those damn jeans when we go to a club!"

Madge hides another chuckle in her coffee cup.

"I don't know", Katniss fakes a yawn, "I guess I have been tired".

"Fuck you and tell me about the guy you have been holding us out on", Johanna dismisses, her and Madge leaning in closer.

"If you don't want to tell us K -", Madge's much softer voice.

"There is nothing to tell, there is no guy!" she exasperates.

"Well that is our mission for Friday night. Find you a good fuck, before your hymen seals over again. Or better yet, Findick"

Madge gasps, her eyes widening, looking at the both of us expectantly.

"Has something happened between Katniss and Finnick?" Madge asks enthusiastically.

"No. Nothing. Nothing has happened between Katniss and Finnick", Katniss says bored, "this is how rumours start".

"That's because Brainless here won't reply to any of his advancements".

"Oh my gosh, I wish Finnick was interested in me!"

Katniss opens her mouth, to once again put Madge straight, but has lost the two of them to their gossip.

Katniss shakes her head. She could not tell them what was really on her mind. A baby. A baby with deep blue eyes like the ocean and sunset, and her father, with the springy blonde curls escaping his beanie hat. She had not seen them for two days now on the bus and she was worrying that something might have happened to them.

_Monday, February 23 : 08:38_

_~ four weeks later_

The beginnings of spring are breaking through this sunny San Francisco morning, and for the first time since November, Katniss leaves her one bedroom apartment without her winter overalls. But for the deep blue eyes that routinely settle on her intently for ten minutes of her bus journey, it is still wrapped up snuggly in it's baby snow suit.

In the month since their first meet, not only has the baby grown in size, in personality, but strangely enough so has Katniss. And despite the two row gap that still exists between them, their relationship too.

They have a routine, Katniss realises, the baby and it's father; her Monday and Tuesday commutes, are the only times Katniss has to spend with the baby. And, as the weeks go by, those commutes feel shorter and sweeter.

Which is probably why today, when the baby boards the bus, it's deep blue eyes instantly finding her steel grey ones, Katniss takes their friendship one step further and starts playing pee-ka-boo with it. At first the baby is confused as to where Katniss has gone. It's moon shaped face, setting in an unsure grump, mouth hanging open, wide eyes largening. It whimpers. It's father rests a large palm on it's back to soothe it. Katniss, hearing the baby's distress, shows her face from behind her palms.

There is a two second delay.

Then the baby erupts in a bondful of giggles, that escalate through its whole body. Katniss' heart swells, her grin spreading from one ear to the other. The first time she has heard it laugh. It may be one of the sweetest noises she has ever heard.

Her father seems to think so to, as he removes his vacant stare from the window, setting it on his baby. Taking it out of the baby carrier, his rolled up jumper sleeves show strong muscular arms as he dangles the baby over him, exposing it's mass of brown ringlets.

The baby's shrills intensify. The old man who sits in front of Katniss winces, adjusting his hearing aid, but to Katniss it is a beautiful melody.

The moment is so perfect to Katniss that she has to look away, not because of the twisting sickening feeling that always lies in the aftertaste of these meets, or whenever she finds her mind wandering off and thinking about the baby. It is a warm fuzzy feeling instead, a flutter in her heart, in her whole spirit, how she perceives life.

Her smile turns sad out the window.

Drawing a deep breath and then letting it out.

Is that seriously all it takes...?

For her to make her feel this way ...? So ... so ... so alive?

She hopes not.

If there was one thing Katniss Everdeen always thought she knew about herself, it was that she did not want to be a mother.

Her mind distracts away from her thoughts and her eyes scan the scenery rolling by. Her eyes bulge when she realises where she is.

She must have looked on the spot where her father had died and not even noticed.

She feels almost guilty for it.

"... Oh Papa", she whispers. Her eyes watering. She guesses it is stupid that she should cry over someone who she had only known the first six years of her life, and for sixteen years later to still call him, 'Papa', surely, 'Father', would be more appropriate for someone her age. But that is just it, Katniss was never able to progress that far in her relationship with him.

Katniss sighs deeply again, looking for those deep blue eyes to chase away her sorrows again, even if it will just be for a little while.

And she is not disappointed.

Katniss smiles, taking this oppertunity to properley study how much the baby has changed in their near week absence.

It is definitely plumper. It's cheeks like to rosy dumplins added on to its face. They must have spent the weekend in the glorious twenty degree sunshine as its complexion has gotten darker. It's facial expressions have become more ... grown up and readable. Like the one it is giving her now, is definite concentration and analysis. Katniss can almost imagine it making this face while it tries to suss its algebra homework in grade six.

It's expression suddenly changes to one of determination, as it opens its mouth loudly, demanding. It's mittened michelin like arms reach out for her, as it tries to crawl it's way out of it's father's grasp.

Oh crap, Katniss thinks, shaking her head at the baby.

It's noises turn into loud screams, as it tirelessly reaches out for Katniss.

It's father is instantly there to soothe it.

From the distance and profile, Katniss can see him frowning, wondering what has got his usually quietly content baby so upset.

Katniss cheeks redden as she feels everyone's eyes on her but his, everyone knowing that it is her the baby is reaching for.

His head slowly turns in the direction of his child's outstretched hands, and Katniss quickly snaps her head to focus on the scenery outside.

Her face is on fire, and she lets out short puffs of breath.

The bus stops, and she at the moment decides to embark off the bus.

She cannot help herself though.

Her eyes flutter up to his as she does.

His eyes ready and waiting to be greeted with hers.

For half a second, Katniss is dumbstruck to the spot. The noises surrounding her, the baby's cries: white noise.

She hears the bus driver gruffly clear his throat, and she rushes off the bus.

She catches her breath when she hears the doors close and the bus continuing it's ascent.

Taking in her surroundings, she realises that she is four stops to early.

"Fuck", she mumbles. She is definitely going to be late for her class. All the while she speed walks, gentle glistening blue eyes like the ocean at midday haunt her every step.

_Tuesday : 07:57_

The weather has chilled a few degrees overnight, dressed back in her summer green coat, Katniss sits near the back of the bus iddly watching the scenery pass.

She is aware when the bus reaches their stop, however does not draw her attention away from the large oak trees swaying softly in the breeze.

She caught the 07:30 bus this morning, the first time since her second month at San Francisco Prepatory School for Environmental Development Studies. It is for the best really, not only does the commute take less time, but she does not have to pick up a sweat running to get to class in time, and she can contribute to the early morning staff room chit chat like a normal SFED employee.

She had been fifteen minutes late to work yesterday, thanks to the whims of her indiotic fantasy. Johanna had covered for her but it had cost her a Friday night out on the town. She had thought she had gotten away easily, until Johanna mentioned that she got to choose Katniss' wardrobe. Which meant one of Johanna's rap star girlfriends tight fitting, chest exposing, ass creeping dresses.

It was a punishment Katniss felt she deserved however and would soon ward away whatever fantasies that head of hers was starting to indulge.

The flutters.

The longing sighs.

The intensity of his gentle blue eyes.

The way his arms bulged as he hoisted his baby -

Katniss stills, feeling something catch her braid. Styled in her normal three minute side plait, the tail cups just underneath her breast.

She peers down frowning and is surprised to see a chubby hand inspecting the feel of her hair.

The fingers getting lost between the twines.

She looks up to the beholder, delightful to see the inquisitive face of the baby, _her_ baby - well not hers, but ...

The hood is down on the snow suit and the mass of disjointed brown spirals of hair spring out in all directions. The hairs on the frown however are a light almost brownish blonde. Eyes large and slightly almond shaped. Lips full and pink. Katniss decides that this has to be a little girl, or a very girl beautiful boy. The snow suit is slightly opened and she can see the frills from a pink dress or top.

A girl.

Katniss smiles through the sickening coil twisting in her stomach.

The end of Katniss' hair locked in her little fist, she brings it and her mouth closer to each other.

"Ah, careful Rue", a large masculine hand, much paler in complexion, takes a hold of the little girls wrist, detaching Katniss' plait from her grip.

Rue.

And Katniss' smile gets bigger.

The little girl looks up at Katniss glumly. Her dark blue eyes like saucers on her face.

But how?

She looks up and finds the same gentle blue eyes watching her carefully.

he had touched her hair.

His face breaks out in a grin and Katniss' stomach plummets. Her heart rate increasing, hands suddenly getting very moistened.

"Hi", he says.

His face is very angular, chiseled. Light bristles of blonde hair long his jaw. His lips broad and thin. His nose both prominent and lean. His eyes are also quite angular, sculptured, into the coves of his light eyebrows. The slight crease of worry lines along his forehead. Almost opposite to the already delicate feminine features of his daughter. And yet there is no denying that the curl of her hair, the gentleness in her eyes, the inquisitiveness in her face, her smile, that she is his child.

"I'm Peeta, and this is my daughter, Rue, although I think the two of you have already met", he smiles, and Katniss cannot help but to be drawn to his lips. They look so soft ... so gentle ... so kissable.

She frowns at her last thought and returns his smile, shyly. "Not officially".

And as if by cue, Rue extends her arms up for Katniss to hold her.

Rubbing her hands against her thighs, Katniss looks at Peeta hesitantly, and then wishes she had not as her lower stomach twists enticingly over the lopsided smile he is giving her.

Wordlessly Peeta transfers the baby into Katniss' arms and the feeling to finally have her in her grasp is heavenly. She feels like myraiding the baby with kisses but is sure that Peeta is only letting her hold his daughter through nicety, and would definitely be calling the cops if she did so.

The feeling however between her and the baby must be mutual as she snuggles her little body up next to Katniss, resting her head on her breast and closes her eyes.

"Wow, that was fast!" Peeta says baffled. "It usually takes me hours to get her to sleep".

Katniss just chuckles embarrassedly because she does not know what to say.

After a few moments of silence, she makes to pass the baby back.

Peeta holds up his hands, "just for a few more minutes. I don't want her to suddenly wake up, she has had me up most of the night".

Katniss smiles at this.

"Smile away", Peeta hums good naturedly, "but trust me, you wouldn't be if you were on my watch, and you certainly wouldn't be looking so beautif-", he cuts off.

Katniss' cheeks flame.

"Sorry - gah!" Katniss turns to see Peeta rubbing his eyes vigorously with his hands, and has to laugh because at the instant he does not look like a full grown man but a small boy. "I am not awake", his cheeks reddening too, "I have no filter over what I am saying. I mean I'm not saying that I didn't mean you weren't beautiful - because you are", he stumbles, "and I'm also not saying that you wouldn't look beautiful if you were sleep deprived. It's just, I mean - gah!" he exasperates. "Words!"

Katniss chuckles, instantly feeling more comfortable around him.

"Peeta", she says and his head snaps up, as if shocked to hear his name come out of her voice. He stares at her lips, as if willing it to say his name again.

"Peeta", she whispers, and he smiles lopsided. His gaze not removing from her mouth. "It's OK. I get it", she says, trying to lighten what is dangerously becomimg a very thick claustrophobic mood, "you used to be all GQ and now you're - "

"Now I'm a charity advert!" he laughs.

"No!" she admonishes, "you look, you look good", she says, taking a steady breath and letting it out again. Her gaze flicks briefly out the window so she can have a break from the intensity of his eyes and her ebbing hormones and realises they are approaching the area where her father died.

Hurt clouds her eyes and she flicks her attention away from the window again.

He catches it.

"Are you OK?" he asks.

His hand rests on her arm.

She stares down at it, and he instantly brings it away.

"Yeah", she clears her throat, turns to look at the sleeping child for happy thoughts, "I'm fine", she smiles.

"She likes you ... "

"Katniss"

He chuckles, shaking his head at his palms, "what kind of father lets someone hold his child when he doesn't even know their name", and they both laugh, Katniss shifting her gaze to her sleeping friend. "... Katniss", he tests the name in his mouth.

She looks up at Peeta's face, eyes zoning in on his mouth, liking the way it sounds from his lips.

"Its -"

"It's a plant right?" he asks, looking from his palms to her.

Katniss raises her eyebrows, shocked that he would know.

"Like Rue", he smiles lovingly at his daughter. "You know, I was thinking about you last night -"

Katniss' eyes widen, everything else to shocked to react.

" - I've been having so much difficulty getting Rue to sleep in the mornings".

Oh - the skip is Katniss' heart falls a bit.

"I mean I normally have a hard time, but lately even more of a hard time. And then whenever we bus in the afternoons or take this bus on Mondays and Tuesdays instead of the next one, which I mean I only take when I'm running late for the bakery, which now with Rue is like always, if it's not her bottle, its diapers, her spit rag "

Katniss frowns, struggling to keep up with his point.

"anyway, she always cries. And Rue has never been one for being a cryer, I mean I know babies cry but not Rue - but she has _recently_, as I was saying the last month or so, and I realised last night whilst trying to get her to sleep, that it was because of you", he finishes, looking up at her with wonderment, his face suddenly looking so youthful and care free.

Katniss stares deep into his eyes, her brain fighting to comprehend the meaning behind how her blood level and hormones are currently reacting - until she recognises the stop outside.

_Her_ stop.

"Oh fuck", she mumbles as the bus continues.

"What?"

"I missed my stop", Katniss smiles, carefully passing Rue back to him.

"I'm sorry", he apologises, accepting the baby and placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"It's fine", she waves, warmed by father's and daughter's interaction. "I'm plenty early. I normally get on the later bus".

"That's what I thought!" he mentions enthusiatically, again, she smiles because it makes him look like a child, "I was going to just hang and wait, but then I saw you ... " trailing off and Katniss laughs.

"Stalker much?"

"I know", he says embarrassed, shyly adverting his eyes down to his daughter, "but I had to - "

"To tell me how much I have ruined your life", she finishes and they both chuckle uneasily.

"No", he smiles shyly, like it needed to be said, and the fall into an awkward silent.

"... I better go, before I miss the next stop", Katniss raises out of her seat.

"Yeah", Peeta says, kind of sad, shuffling his feet so she can squeeze past.

She catches his eyes lingering on her ass and she smiles triumphantly. "I'll see you on the 7:30 bus on Monday?"

Her heart deflated slightly, that was a whole six days from now.

"7:30? Not 7:45?"

Katniss smiles, "I can take the earlier bus".

_Friday : 12:02_

"OK, I'll see you guys at break", Katniss' says hurriedly to Johanna and Madge, huddled closely together in conversation in a pair of arm chairs in the staff room, roughly pushing her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

"Have a nice lunch fuck"

Katniss deadpans. The annoyance of her 'Katniss has a fuck friend' taunts have reached boiling point the last few days, and she has decided to just ignore them, in the hope that maybe she will stop.

"Are you meeting someone for lunch?" Madge.

Katniss smiles, slowing down her actions, "actually I'm meeting Gale for lunch".

"Gale Hawthorne?" Madge says brightly, "from school?"

Katniss nods.

"Awwr, I always thought you two would make a cute couple", she gushes, a slight bitterness in her voice, "and then you left".

Katniss smile turns tight.

"Gale Hawthorn, eh?" Johanna asks, waggling her eye brows, "hot?"

"A Greek God", Madge. "He's two years older than Katniss and I - "

"So my age"

"All the girls in our school were jealous of Katniss because they hung out together _all_ the time", Madge continues. Katniss staying silent.

"So, he is the reason behind Tuesday's full watt smile", she grins knowingly at Katniss, who rolls her eyes at her friend.

"I thought Gale was someone all important in DC?"

"He is. He only flew in yesterday", she says purposefully to Johanna, "he is here for his brother, Vick's wedding".

"No way, little Vick Hawthorne is getting married?"

"Yes", she smiles, "and I'm supposed to be meeting Gale in...", Katniss glances at her watch, "nine minutes", speed walking towards the staff exit. Finnick at the moment walks through, and seeing her coming holds the door for her.

"Brainless".

Finnick smiles, Katniss closing her eyes.

"What?!" she asks turning.

"Your bag?" she says holding it up. "This Gale Hawthorne certainly has your panties in a fluster", she snickers.

"Tell Gale I say hi", Madge calls after Katniss, when she retrieves her bag from the smug Johanna.

_12:16_

It does not take Katniss as long as she thought it would to get to the bakery cafe Gale suggested. In fact she arrives just in time.

Abernathys.

She reads the sign, pushing up her lip, has she been here before?

A waiteress greets her when she walks in but she cannot spot Gale. She smiles, they were always late for everything when they were younger, it's good to see that adulthood has changed them.

Katniss glances around the cafe and decides that she likes the decor of the cafe. It is very art nouveau, just like the people that work her., Katniss thinks, as she spots another waitresses' bright blue hair with pink streaks in it, and a waiter's ariel red hair. Effie would fit in well here.

Her feet dance in excitement. She is so excited to see Gale, not only because she has not see him in a while but because he said on the phone last night that he stayed with her mother and Prim one weekend when he was on a work visit in New Orleans, and that he has some photographs to show her of them. His work would have definitely gotten him a swank hotel with meals paid for, but he turned that down to stay with them. For her. But that is Gale. That is them. How they have always been. They look after each other.

Her eyes are hungrily trailing the selection of pastries near the front, when her eyes fall on a familiar face behind the counter. Dressed in flourescent green and orange with a bow around her head, is little Rue, perched up in a baby bouncer.

Katniss smiles, getting up, abandoning her table and things.

"Can I get you something, Sweetheart?" a voice she did not realise was there asks, even though it comes from directly in front of her.

Katniss points to the baby, who now noticing her, has started to squirm in her seat, her hands grabbing out for Katniss. "Rue", she coos.

"My grandbaby's not for sale", the voice teases her, and Katniss' eyes make contact with the same glistening blue eyes as his son. The same lopsidded smile playing on his lips, although his face is much leaner. His whole form, actually is much leaner and taller, but then he must be in his late forties, maybe when he was younger he used to be stocky like his son.

Katniss' nose wrinkles as he raises a Sam Adam to his lips and takes a swig. Obviously he is not going in for host of the year, or grandfather of the year.

"Katniss ... hi?"

Peeta.

Just emerged out of the kitchen, his cheeks are slightly rouges from the hot ovens. He carries a large tray of ... - of what looks and smells like freshly baked cheese buns make her eyes and taste buds salivate as it also shows of his ridiculous arm muscles.

That increasingly familiar pull in her lower stomach that he omits, renches.

She recalls how on Tuesday he had mentioned working in a bakery.

"What's the matter Sweetheart, cat got your tongue".

Katniss' cheeks heat instantly, it's true all she has done is stare since hers and Peeta's encounter.

"Dad", Peeta scolds, "you shouldn't be drinking whilst serving the counter".

"And you better put that pipping hot tray down, boy, before it burns the hands of our number one baker".

Peeta winces, suddenly noticing the burning sensation. He throws it on top of the counter behind him and quickly turns on the tap, running his angry palms under cold water.

"Well", the older man says smugly, "is this the star crossed lovers of Abernathy's bakery", putting his beer down and starting to add Peeta's cheese buns to the existing ones.

Katniss does not think it is possible for her cheeks to get any redder, and by looking at Peeta's - neither his.

"... so", Peeta says from the sink, "are you staying for a bite?"

"She came asking for my grandbaby", he eyes Katniss warily, his accent going deep and thick.

No. It is possible for her face to heat even more.

Peeta smiles directly at Katniss and her heart skips, "Katniss and Rue are friends".

At the moment, Rue decides that she has been ignored long enough, and opens up her lungs.

Peeta moves from the sink to pick her up.

"Keep your hands under that water, boy", Peeta's dad scolds, wiping his hands on his apron and going to pick up the little girl, and then his Sam Adams stationed next to her seat. Peeta's dad smiles at the disgusted face Katniss pulls as he goes for a swig. "It is when I'm not drinking, that you should be worried about me holding her", he says, the bottle popping out of his lips with a pop. "Yep", he smiles down proudly at the little girl, placing the bottle back next to the seat, "my two most precious things in the world side by side". He then goes to pass Rue - who has quietned down now - her baby bottle, but she pushes it away, outstretching for Katniss, whimpering as she does.

"Oh, look she here, I've been given a run for my money", Peeta's dad feigns being hurt, while he passes the baby over the tiller to Katniss. Who immediately grabs Katniss' braid, hiding her fat podgy fingers in it.

"Katniss, this is my dad, Haymitch Abernathy. Dad this is Katniss", Peeta finally intrdouces the two of them.

"Mr Abernathy, and until the knew sign comes, owner of this bakery, which is why I can drink whilst on the job".

"Nice to meet you", Katniss says politely, bouncing Rue lightly on the stop.

"The pleasure is mine Sweetheart", he says, picking up his beer again, staring at herlike he is trying to suss her out.

The beer bottle pops out of his mouth again.

"So you're the one I have to my blame for my ears being rung off this last week", he says turning to Peeta, who has now gone an impossible shade of crimson. "Am I right?" Turning back to Katniss, "the girl from the bus?"

Katniss and Peeta do not have to answer, their faces say it all.

"Yeah Sweetheart, I've got a bone to pick with you. I've had the boy all happy clappy, yabbering none stop about you, and I have had this one", he points to Rue smiling, "crying my ear off", he chuckles.

Katniss does not know what to say and Peeta has suddenly found the water running over his hands very interesting, so instead, she concentrates on Rue.

"Hi Rue", she says, stopping the little girl from having a taster of her hair again. "I like your green dress", she says rubbing her round stomach, it actually feels as though there might be two. "Green is my favourite colour. I like your orange onsie too, and flower", she says adjusting the bow in her head.

Rue grabs it, obviously forgetting it was there, and smiles widely at Katniss, she has no teeth yet. Katniss' hands fall on the little girl's her hair, pulling one of the corkscrew spirals gently, and smiles as it springs back.

"She's wearing our favourite colours", Peeta inputs, smiling from the sink, and she guesses he has been watching them for a while. "Orange is mine".

Haymitch scoffs, "boy, if you need me, I'll be up in the office throwing up from all this cheese, and I'm not talking about the buns", heading through the back door, the atmosphere becoming even more awkward when he does.

"... So", Peeta says, scratching his head through his beenie, "sorry about my dad", the rouge returning to his neutral cheeks.

"No, he's ... fine", she smiles politely.

"Yeah, his heart is in the right place".

"So did you help with the design of the shop?" she asks, understanding the orange, white and dark mahogany colour scheme.

"Yeah", he says shyly.

She looks admires the building againm spinning slowly on the spot.

"I like the paintings you've chosen to put up too. They're all of around the city, they're ... they're breathtaking", she comments, turning back to him, his face is red and he smiles politely back at her, before turning back to the sink.

Katniss pulls a confused face, wondering what she has said wrong.

Rue gurgles, as if explaining it to her.

"What was that?" Katniss asks happily, holding the little girl up, so they are eye to eye.

Rue gurgles happily kicking her legs in the air, and Katniss bounces her lightly in the air more. "Do you - ".

"Catnip", a voice behind her calls, and she beams.

Gale.

She whips around to greet him.

"Look at you", he beams, " ... and a baby?" he halts his embrace, confused.

"Oh", Katniss says, looking down at Rue, embarrassed.

"Katniss", Peeta says from behind her and she turns.

"It's OK. I can take her", he smiles politely at her, extending his arms over the tiller.

Katniss deposits her and then whips around to fling herself into Gale's waiting arms.

_**Strangers on a Bus**_


End file.
